


Zwierzogród - Świąteczna opowieść

by Anonim90



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Krótka świąteczna opowieść, Wycinek Życia, otwarte zakończenie, święta
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 04:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13116480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonim90/pseuds/Anonim90
Summary: Krótka, świąteczna opowieść skupiająca się głównie na Judy i Nicku oraz próba przedstawienia ich relacji.





	Zwierzogród - Świąteczna opowieść

\- Żartujesz? - usłyszała, gdy otworzyła drzwi. Nick beztrosko siedział, a właściwie prawie leżał na miejscu kierowcy z nogą założoną na nogę i opartą o kokpit. Wzrok skierowany miał w zupełnie inną stronę, a na pysku obecny był ten jego typowy uśmieszek. Jakby jej w ogóle nie usłyszał. Judy przekręciła oczami, uśmiechnęła się lekko. Typowy Nick - Ech, to samo co rok temu… można powiedzieć, że zima zaskoczyła handlowców - zaśmiał się z cichym, luźnym wydźwiękiem - Powtórka z ostatnich kilku lat. Zaraz się jeszcze okaże, że znowu będą pisać petycję o sztuczne ocieplanie klimatu w centrum miasta - Judy weszła do środka i zamknęła za sobą drzwi. Odłożyła z niewielkim trudem karton z pączkami i kawę obok stóp Nicka, po czym rozpięła kurtkę - Nie mogą się pogodzić, że na dwa miesiące spadają im ceny za wszystkie zimowe atrakcje, cukierki, narty, czy co tam sprzedają - Wzrok lisa opuścił w końcu niesamowicie fascynujący bilboard po drugiej stronie ulicy i przeszedł na znajomego królika - Och, Judy wróciła z pączkami! Muszę spadać Jill, pozdrów Clawhausera - Uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej usłyszawszy śmiech koleżanki, po czym rozłączył się bez dalszego słowa. Opuścił nogi i spojrzał na parującą kawę. Uszy od razu mu się podniosły, oczy otworzyły szerzej, a uśmiech powiększył na tyle, by na światło dzienne wyszły jego bialutkie kiełki.

\- W końcu! - z entuzjazmem szarpnął za kawę i przyłożył papierowy kubek do pyska. Przymknął oczy i powoli upił dość dużą ilość napoju. Opuścił go i westchnął głęboko - No… nie ma to jak gorący Snarlbucks o poranku… choć dzisiaj pora dnia się nie zgadza - zaśmiał się cichym, kojącym tonem. Odwrócił wzrok w stronę Judy, której uśmieszek definitywnie dowodził, że była z siebie zadowolona - Dzięki, Karotko. Wiesz, jak uszczęśliwić lisa - sięgnął prawą łapą do kieszeni w spodniach.

\- Kilka miesięcy zadawania się z takim jednym nauczyło mnie tego i owego. I nic mi nie jesteś winien, kawa na koszt firmy.

\- Hmmm… skoro tak mówisz - Zamiast do kieszeni palce Nicka powędrowały do kartonu, zwinnie wyciągając jednego z mniejszych pączków - Myślisz, że zauważą brak jednego?

\- Myślę, że zanim sprawdzą zniknie więcej niż jeden - odpowiedziała Judy odchylając się w lewo, by sięgnąć drążka podwyższającego siedzenie.

\- Tak też myślałem - odpowiedział lis, po czym ponownie rozłożył się na swoim miejscu, w tej samej pozycji, co przedtem. Judy zaś nieco podwyższyła swój fotel, podsunęła się bliżej krawędzi, nachyliła się i oparła łokcie na kokpicie, pozwalając głowie spocząć na łapkach. Leniwie przejechała wzrokiem po zegarze zawieszonym nad drzwiami wejściowymi do sklepu z choinkami braci Beaverwood. Nick miał rację, ranek już dawno minął… ale do końca patrolu zostało jeszcze sporo czasu. O ile siedzenie w zaparkowanym samochodzie można było nazwać patrolem. Judy nie lubiła siedzieć bezczynnie w aucie i po prostu czekać, aż coś się wydarzy. W przeciwieństwie do Nicka. Lis zawsze delektował się spokojem, potrafił żyć chwilą nawet przez kilka godzin, bez żadnych śladów znużenia. Tak jak teraz, rozkoszował się na swoim miejscu powoli jedząc pączka i sączył swoją ulubioną kawę z rozmarzonym pyskiem myśląc nie wiadomo o czym, podczas gdy dla kontrastu ona siedziała tuż obok niego, wpatrując się w cokolwiek przed sobą bez większego celu z opadającymi uszami i niezaprzeczalnie znudzonym wyrazem pyszczka.

\- O czym rozmawialiście? - spytała od niechcenia. Nick nie odpowiedział od razu.

\- A, no wiesz, o tym napadzie sprzed dwóch tygodni - W jednym momencie nuda wyparowała z królika. Judy popatrzyła się na niego, jakby miała zaraz strzelić facepalma - Chciała wiedzieć, jak to uratowałem Ci tyłek - Lis spojrzał się na nią z prowokującym uśmieszkiem, jego słowa tym razem nawet nie próbowały maskować prawdziwych intencji.

\- Mówiłeś, że nie będziesz mi tego wypominać.

\- Ale przecież ja niczego nie wypominam - odparł spokojnym głosem - Nawet nie wspomniałem, co wtedy zrobiłaś - Judy przekręciła oczami i odwróciła się próbując ukryć drobny uśmieszek. Ponownie zawiesiła wzrok na drodze przed nimi. Mogła w to brnąć dalej, ale nie miała ochoty _znowu_ przekomarzać się o to, jaki błąd wtedy popełniła. Nick najwyraźniej od razu to wyczuł, bo nie odezwał się już ani słowem. I znowu cisza - _‘Znowu nudy’_ \- pomyślała. Po chwili jej oczy zaczęły krążyć po samochodach, zwierzętach, choinkach, chodnikach… po wszystkim, co było w stanie zająć jej uwagę, choć na chwilkę. Niestety, w taką pogodę takich rzeczy było jakby mniej. Drobna warstwa śniegu i błota pokrywała ulice Zwierzogrodu, przez co mniejszych kierowców próżno było szukać na drogach w centrum miasta, z oczywistych powodów, na chodnikach zresztą podobnie. Auta na drodze przewyższały liczebnie ssaki chodzące pieszo dosyć wysoko, co nie było dobrą wiadomością zważywszy na to, że samochody pozostawały w zasięgu wzroku Judy dość krótko. W dodatku dojrzenie kierowcy często było problematyczne. Obserwowanie zwierząt na chodnikach było zdecydowanie ciekawsze. Łosie przebrane za renifery, niedźwiedzie polarne dumnie stąpające po ziemi na krótki rękaw chwalące się wytrzymałością na niskie temperatury, bobry sprzedające świąteczne drzewka, małe dzieci rzucające się śnieżkami, i tak dalej, i tak dalej. Niektóre zwierzęta i ich zachowania przyprawiały Judy o mały, cieplutki uśmiech. W pewnym momencie zawiesiła wzrok na pięknej, zielonej choince wystawionej na sprzedaż. Wiedziała, że Świąt nie spędzi w swoim nowym mieszkaniu, ale mimo wszystko chciała kupić sobie jedną z tych ładniejszych. Okres _świąteczny_ bez _świątecznego_ drzewka w swoich czterech ścianach nie byłby taki sam. Judy napisała mentalną notkę, by przestać odkładać ten zakup. W końcu do Świąt został niecały tydzień.

 

Z zamyślenia wyrwało ją dosyć słyszalne westchnienie. Spojrzała się w kierunku Nicka, by zobaczyć jak lis potrząsa papierowym kubkiem upewniając się, że jest pusty, a potem wrzuca go do bocznej kieszeni drzwi. Sądząc po jego pokojowym wyrazie pyska, kawa definitywnie jeszcze bardziej poprawiła mu nastrój. W tym momencie Judy wpadła na kolejny pomysł jak przerwać nudę.

\- Nick?

\- Mmmm? - odmruknął leniwie.

\- Jakieś plany na Święta? - Lis jakby na moment zamarł. Przez chwilę nie wykonywał nawet najdrobniejszego ruchu. Zaraz potem Judy zauważyła, że jego pysk przybrał cieplejszy wyraz.

\- A jak myślisz? - królik uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Myślę, że znam odpowiedź - Lis powoli przytaknął.

\- Wigilię spędzę w domu mamy. Od rana do… w sumie nie do wieczora, bo będę tam do następnego dnia - zaśmiał się krótko.

\- Och, Nick… - Judy uśmiechnęła się szeroko, jej uszy uniosły się nieco - To wspaniałe!

\- Nieprawdaż? W końcu… po tylu latach _w końcu_ prawdziwe święta z rodziną. Tylko z mamą co prawda… ale to chyba nawet lepiej.

\- No proszę! - odparła z entuzjazmem - Nic dziwnego, że ostatnio jak ktoś wspominał o Świętach jakiś taki rozmarzony się robiłeś!

\- A ty byś nie była? W dodatku po tym, jak do niej wtedy przyszedłem… - Nick uśmiechnął się jeszcze cieplej - To była najszczęśliwsza chwila w moim życiu... Kiedy otworzyła drzwi i ją zobaczyłem, ujrzałem w jej oczach coś, co widziałem przedtem tylko raz, tuż przed inicjacją skautów. Dumę. Ogromną dumę. Dumę, dla której żyje każdy syn - gdyby nie uczucia, jakie towarzyszyły mu w wypowiadaniu tych słów, Judy prawdopodobnie zaczęłaby się z nim droczyć o słowa, które wypowiadał, a które tak do niego nie pasowały. Ale w tej sytuacji nawet o tym nie pomyślała - Wyobrażasz to sobie? Twój syn po latach kantowania i naciągania ludzi staje dumny przed twoim progiem, w mundurze policyjnym. Uścisnęła mnie. Mocno. I ten jej uśmiech, te oczy… - Nick westchnął głęboko - Tego dnia... po raz pierwszy od niepamiętnych mi czasów uroniłem łzę.

\- Łzę? - Królik uniósł brew.

\- No… może kilka - Zaśmiał się lis - Albo i kilkanaście - Powoli pokiwał głową, jakby porządkując swoje myśli - Nie martw się o moje plany na Święta, Judy. Gwarantuje Ci, że będą one najszczęśliwsze, jakie do tej pory miałem. A na pewno najszczęśliwsze od dwudziestu lat - królik przytaknął, jego oczy nie były jednak zawieszone na niczym konkretnym. Widać było, że nad czymś myślał.

\- A te Święta, przez ostatnie dwadzieścia lat… były aż takie złe? - Uśmiech Nicka powoli zaczął znikać. Judy poczuła, że nie powinna zadawać tego pytania - ‘Nie nie, no co ty, były idealne’ - pomyślała. Miała ochotę pacnąć się w łeb. Już chciała mu powiedzieć, żeby nie odpowiadał, ale w tym momencie w końcu się odezwał.

\- Nieeee… nie były tragiczne. Tylko… osobliwe - Judy powoli przytaknęła.

\- Zapijanie się w vanie z Feńkiem na pierwszą gwiazdkę? - Nick zaśmiał się cierpko.

\- Karotko... nie wiedziałem, że masz o mnie aż tak tragiczną opinię - odparł z nutką wstydu - Nie, ani trochę. Alkohol był, ale w… przeciętnych ilościach. Nie było tak źle, jak myślisz. Dobre intencje, szczere rozmowy, czasem opłatek, życzenia… nawet prezenty się zdarzały. I całkiem sympatycznie było porozmawiać z Feńkiem przy kieliszku o poważnych tematach. Ale… to nie to samo - Nick sięgnął do kartonu po kolejnego, małego pączka, tylko po to by odkryć, że tak małych już nie było.

\- Jasne, rozumiem. I przepraszam.

\- E tam - Lis machnął łapą, na jego pysku ponownie pojawił się uśmiech, choć jeszcze nie tak wyraźny, jak przedtem - Brzmisz, jakbym opowiadał Ci jakieś traumatyczne przeżycie, a to naprawdę nie było takie złe. Poza tym jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, Judy. Możesz pytać o co chcesz.

\- Naprawdę? - Na pyszczku królika pojawił się promienny uśmiech, a jej uszy wystrzeliły w górę.

\- Emmm… w granicach rozsądku - i od razu opadły, co lisa wyraźnie rozśmieszyło - Nie no, pytaj - Judy przekręciła oczami i spojrzała się przed siebie.

\- W każdym razie cieszy mnie, że miałeś jakiegoś przyjaciela. Byłam pewna, że był tylko twoim partnerem.

\- Tak, tylko czy w takim wypadku pozwoliłby mi dalej mieszkać w swoim vanie gdy wstąpiłem do policji? No nie, wątpię.

\- A właśnie, jak się z nim żyje? Zmienił do Ciebie nastawienie po… tym wszystkim? - spytała. Ale odpowiedzi nie było słychać. Nastała tylko nieprzyjemna cisza, przerywana przez stłumione odgłosy samochodów i bitew na śnieżki zmieszanych z rozmowami i okazjonalnymi krzykami. Po kilkunastu sekundach spojrzała się na niego kątem oka. Wyglądał na zamyślonego - Nie zastanawiaj się, jak odpowiedzieć. Po prostu mów.

\- ...No właśnie problem polega na tym, że się zmieniło - Judy powoli przytaknęła. Obawiała się takiej odpowiedzi.

\- Jak bardzo? - Nick wzruszył ramionami.

\- Na początku było dobrze. Powiedziałem mu, że nie będę wtykał nosa w jego sprawy… o ile nie odwali czegoś naprawdę głupiego. I przez pewien czas wszystko grało. Czasem nawet jak razem siedzieliśmy w vanie zaczął mi opowiadać, jak to świetnie mu poszło spotkanie, czy coś podobnego. Niestety na podobne informacje nie reagowałem już z takim zapałem i uśmiechem jak kiedyś. O nic go nie upominałem, ale czuć było w powietrzu, że moje nastawienie się zmieniło. I od tego się zaczęło. Feniek zaczął sobie powoli uświadamiać, jak bardzo mu się ta sytuacja nie podoba. Zawsze, kiedy wychodził z vana patrzył się na mnie podejrzliwie, jakbym miał go śledzić. Coś się posypało. Nie reagowałem na delikatne sytuacje tak, jak wcześniej. W końcu doszło do tego, że staliśmy się po prostu współlokatorami. Takimi, którzy wkurzają się, jak jeden drugiemu zabierze łazienkę - Judy przez cały czas przytakiwała. Z każdym kolejnym słowem coraz bardziej współczuła zarówno Nickowi, jak i Feńkowi. Bo było czego współczuć. Przyjaźń między tą dwójką rozkwitła właśnie przez to, że mieli wspólne tematy, wspólny język, wspólną pracę i wspólne plany na przyszłość. Nie było między nimi doświadczenia, które by tą więź utrwaliło. Mimo tego, co mówił Nick, zdaniem Judy Feniek nigdy nie był jego przyjacielem. Tylko partnerem.

\- Przykro mi - odpowiedziała zmartwionym głosem uważnie go obserwując, na co on tylko przytaknął i odwrócił się w drugą stronę.

\- Nie ma o czym gadać. Na jego miejscu postąpiłbym pewnie tak samo. Albo i gorzej.

\- Myślałeś nad przeprowadzką?

\- Nie tylko myślałem, Judy - Królik wytrzeszczył szeroko oczy.

\- ...Co? - nie usłyszał odpowiedzi - Kiedy?

\- Cztery dni temu.

\- Cztery dni… mogłeś mi powiedzieć.

\- Przepraszam. Nie chciałem Cię martwić.

\- Martwić? - zdziwiła się Judy - To aż taka zła wiadomość?

\- Nie - odpowiedział od razu - Dla mnie nie. Ale dla Ciebie tak.

\- O czym ty mówisz? - Nick ciągle patrzył się w inną stronę.

\- Pamiętasz ten most, pod którym mnie znalazłaś? - królik przez chwilę nie odpowiadał.

\- Żartujesz, prawda? - Lis uśmiechnął się lekko i w końcu spojrzał na nią.

\- I właśnie dlatego Ci nie mówiłem.

\- Nick, jest zima! Zarabiasz regularne pieniądze, stać Cię na wynajęcie mieszkania! Czemu wracasz pod most?!

\- Hej, spokojnie, to nie jest takie złe miejsce. Przytargałem tam trochę gratów z opuszczonej fabryki nieopodal i zrobiłem sobie z nich ściany. Czasami wiatr przez nie przechodzi, ale nie jest źle. Poza tym miejsca pod mostem nie jest jakoś strasznie dużo, więc dwa ogrzewacze plus pół godziny i już można zdjąć kurtkę. Tylko te falujące blachy denerwują. Wiesz co, powinnaś to zobaczyć. Spodo...

\- Możesz mi powiedzieć, czemu do jasnej cholery mieszkasz pod mostem, kiedy masz do wyboru najzwyklejsze mieszkanie?!

\- Whoah, spokojnie mamo - Nick zaśmiał się nerwowo. Judy patrzyła na niego posępnym wzrokiem.

\- Oczekuję odpowiedzi.

\- Co mam Ci powiedzieć? Przyzwyczajenia. Chcę oszczędzić trochę grosza - Pyszczek królika zmienił się w ciągu sekundy. Niezbyt widocznie, ale jednak. Oprócz posępności było teraz obecne zmartwienie, jej uszy powoli zaczęły opadać. Nie kupiła tego i Nick to wiedział. Nie kupiła tego ani trochę. Dwójka trzymała się razem od dobrych kilku miesięcy. Nie tylko jako partnerzy, ale jako najlepsi przyjaciele. Za każdym razem, gdy ktoś z nich czuł się samotny, dzwonił do drugiego i spotykali się, na cokolwiek. Na film, do kina, na spacer, na najzwyklejszą rozmowę... dla Nicka Judy ciągle była najbliższą osobą, z którą mógł się bawić, przekomarzać, śmiać się i zwierzać. I vice versa. Spędzali razem znacznie więcej czasu niż przeciętni partnerzy. Dlatego znali się zbyt dobrze. Judy już dawno nauczyła się rozpoznawać intencje lisa. Sprytne zagrywki i niewykrywalne kłamstewka już na nią nie działały.

\- Jasne. A z tych dwustu dolarów dziennie ile zaoszczędziłeś? - nie otrzymała odpowiedzi - Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że nie odpuszczę? - Nick westchnął głęboko. Zdjął nogi z kokpitu i wyprostował się. Spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy.

\- Przepraszam - skrzywił pysk - Dobrze, chcesz wiedzieć, czemu mieszkam pod tym mostem? Bo nie stać mnie na nic lepszego - Judy zastygła - Zadowolona? - Jej rozsądek podpowiadał, że Nick znowu próbuje się wywinąć. Ale sposób, w jaki to powiedział wskazywał na coś innego. W jego słowach był ból. Ból spowodowany tym, że to o czym mówi to wstydliwa prawda.

\- Jak to? - spytała zdziwiona, jej uszy opadły jeszcze niżej. W głosie czuć było tylko współczucie zmieszane ze zdziwieniem - O czym ty mówisz? Przecież wiem, ile płacą w ZPD.

\- Nie wątpię - odpowiedział niechętnym tonem.

\- O co chodzi? Długi? - Po chwili spojrzał się na nią. Cierpliwie czekała na odpowiedź, nie poganiała go. Patrząc się jej w oczy poczuł się okropnie, że w ogóle cokolwiek przed nią ukrywa. Westchnął głęboko.

\- Po kolei. Pamiętasz, co mówiłem Ci na tej gondoli? - Judy lekko przytaknęła - Nie można nikomu pokazać, że można Cię zranić. Wziąłem sobie te słowa do serca. Głęboko do serca. Żyłem praktycznie tylko nimi. Zapewne domyślasz się, do czego to doprowadziło. Bezwzględne zachowania, dziwne znajomości, nocne wypady… aż w końcu złapanie przez policję - przystanął na chwilę - Oczywiście na tym się nie skończyło. Później było jeszcze gorzej. Doszło do tego, że pewnego dnia moi rodzice dostali niemały rachunek za wandalizm - pokręcił głową - Oczywiście nie był to ostatni raz. Takie incydenty cały czas się mnożyły. Ojciec zaczął się kłócić z mamą. Pewnego dnia już nie wytrzymał. Wyjechał w nocy - Nick wziął głęboki wdech - w końcu postanowiłem, że muszę się odciąć. W wieku jedenastu lat uciekłem na ulicę. Poznałem Feńka. Zaczęliśmy zarabiać na ulicy robiąc dziwne rzeczy, nierzadko podszywając się pod słodkie dzieciaczki. Pieniędzmi dzieliliśmy się po połowie. Większość odsyłałem mamie. W końcu to przeze mnie popadła w długi - w tym momencie poczuł, że Judy delikatnie złapała go za łapę. Przez cały ten czas wpatrywania się w jej oczy nie zauważył nawet, że się zbliża - Kosiliśmy coraz więcej. Teoretycznie więcej niż potrzebowaliśmy. Właśnie wtedy postanowiłem na poważnie porozmawiać z Feńkiem. Poprosić go o… większy procent. Wyłożyłem mu całą sytuację. Zgodził się. Ale na początku mi nie ufał. Przez pierwsze kilka tygodni upewniał się na sto procent, że nie zatrzymuję tych pieniędzy dla siebie - Judy nie mogła uwierzyć własnym uszom. To stawiało Nicka w zupełnie innym świetle. Z zewnątrz był tylko kolejnym, zimnym naciągaczem, luźnym i beztroskim krętaczem nieuczciwie zarabiającym zdecydowanie więcej niż powinien. I nikt nie zdołał przedrzeć się przez maskę dwulicowego lisa, by odkryć jego prawdziwe intencje. By zobaczyć, że mimo wielkich zarobków dzieli z przyjacielem vana, a większość pieniędzy oddaje matce.

\- A więc… przez ten cały czas… zarabiałeś tyle tylko ze względu na nią…

\- Zarabiałem i ciągle zarabiam - zaśmiał się nerwowo lis - ...nie pytaj, co takiego odwaliłem - Ale Judy nie wydawała się zainteresowana tym pytaniem. Miała w głowie kłębek myśli, których nie mogła w tym momencie uporządkować. Potrzebowała chwili, potrzebowała spokoju i…

\- _Siódemka, jesteście?_ \- z zamyślenia wyrwał ją znajomy, zniekształcony głos. Zanim zorientowała się, co się stało, Nick podniósł krótkofalówkę.

\- Co jest, Benny?

\- _Komendant mówi, że potrzebuje waszej pomocy z nowymi, pilnie!_

\- Ooo, znowu syndrom braku niańki?

\- _Oficjalnie nic nie wiem… ale chyba tak._

\- I oczywiście musimy to być my… - Lis przekręcił oczami.

\- _Wysyłamy wóz patrolowy, będzie za kilkanaście minut, wtedy możecie ruszać._

 _-_ Jasne. Bez odbioru.

\- _I nie zapomnijcie pączków!_ \- Nick zaśmiał się krótko i odłożył krótkofalówkę.

\- No… Poszczęściło Ci się, Karotko… zaraz odjeżdżamy - Judy tylko uśmiechnęła się lekko, ciągle porządkując myśli.

\- Nick? - w końcu spytała.

\- Mmmmm? - odmkrunął, tym razem mniej ospale.

\- Dzięki, że mi to powiedziałeś - Na pysku lisa pojawił się mały uśmiech.

\- A ja dziękuję, że byłaś wyrozumiała… ponownie.

\- Mhm… być może naiwny, głupi królik wierzy, że lisa da się jednak czegoś nauczyć.

* * *

 

Nick przeszedł przez obrotowe drzwi i wziął głęboki wdech. Jego pysk został niemal natychmiastowo powitany przez zimowy, nocny mrozek - ‘Nocny’ - skrzywił się lis - ‘Pół roku temu słońce ciągle wisiałoby nad komisariatem’ - Przeleciał wzrokiem po głównym placu. Ani żywej duszy. Po krótkiej chwili wyjął łapę z kieszeni i zdjął swoje okulary. Odchylił głowę i spojrzał się w niebo - ‘A teraz… zero błękitu, czy choćby purpury. Tylko czerń. I okazjonalne białe plamki. Te dalsze i bliższe’ - westchnął głęboko i spojrzał się przed siebie - ‘Przynajmniej nie pada tak mocno. Ani nie wieje’

\- Jestem! - usłyszał za sobą głos przyjaciółki. Uśmiechnął się lekko, przymrużył oczy i odwrócił wzrok w jego stronę, by ujrzeć znajomego królika. Judy wyszła na mróz, który od razu zjeżył jej futro. Energicznie wzruszyła ramionami kilka razy chowając łapki do kieszeni kurtki. Spojrzała się na lisa.

\- No, w końcu… co się tak długo guzdrałaś? - Kącik pyszczka królika uniósł się nieco.

\- Po cichaczu wyszedł ze szkoleniówki zostawiając mnie na pastwę świeżaków, siedział w szatni dobre kilkanaście minut i teraz jeszcze ma czelność pytać mnie, co mi tak długo zajęło - przekręciła oczami odwracając się w stronę przystanku i powolnym krokiem ruszyła przed siebie.

\- Wybacz - odpowiedział. Wrażliwe uszy królika w jego głosie wychwyciły jeszcze szerszy uśmiech niż ten, który widziała przed chwilą - Coś ciekawego mnie ominęło? - spytał ruszając w ślad za nią.

\- Ciekawego? Nie - Lis powoli przytaknął, mimo że wiedział, że królik tego nie widzi. Schował okulary do kieszeni.

\- Czyli to, co zwykle - Judy kiwnęła głową.

\- Niestety. I wyobraź sobie, że jeszcze mnie chcieli przytrzymać. Na szczęście Bogo zauważył moje cierpienia i pozwolił wyjść wcześniej.

\- Jeszcze się z nimi męczą? - zdziwił się Nick.

\- Mhm… - odmruknął królik - Z miesiąca na miesiąc jest coraz gorzej.

\- Kto został? - na pyszczku Judy pojawił się mały, diabelski uśmieszek.

\- Misiura i Benny.

\- Żartujesz? - spytał lis z niedowierzaniem.

\- Nope - Nick zaśmiał się cicho.

\- Benny… biedaczek.

\- Bez przesady, przecież nie przydzielą go do ćwiczeń fizycznych… mam nadzieję.

\- Mhm… - odmruknął lis zatrzymując się przy słupie, na którym naklejony był rozkład jazdy tramwajów - Sprawdzić Ci twój?

\- Nie, dzięki, znam godziny. Będzie za… - rzuciła szybkie spojrzenie na ratuszowy zegar - ...dziesięć minut? - dokończyła zdziwiona - Już? Byłam przekonana, że mam więcej czasu.

\- Co za różnica? Przystanek jest może sto metrów od wejścia do ZPD, dziesięć minut to aż nadto.

\- Muszę jeszcze coś załatwić - powiedziała ruszając dość szybkim krokiem w stronę komisariatu, co lisa trochę zdziwiło - Kiedy masz swój? - spytała obdarowując go szybkim spojrzeniem.

\- Za trzy minuty.

\- Zapomnij, nie odjeżdżaj przede mną! - odwróciła się i zaczęła biec w stronę wejścia do ZPD, zostawiając Nicka mocno zdezorientowanego.

 

\- Łap! - usłyszał po kilku minutach. Odwrócił się w stronę źródła głosu i ledwo co zdążył zareagować. W ostatniej chwili złapał lecącą prosto na niego czarną torbę, która prawie że go przewróciła. Prawie, bo siła z jaką w niego uderzyła odepchnęła go prosto na filar podtrzymujący zadaszenie przystanku.

\- Ups! - dobiegł go znajomy, króliczy chichot. Otworzył oczy i spojrzał się w jego stronę.

\- Wybacz, nie sądziłam, że aż tak Cię odrzuci - zobaczył Judy idącą w jego stronę, z tym jej uśmieszkiem mogącym oznaczać tylko zadowolenie z siebie. Lis przekręcił oczami jednocześnie odpychając się od zimnego filaru. Czasami zapominał, ile ten królik miał krzepy.

\- Tak, jasne… ale czym… - uciął, gdy zobaczył co trzyma w łapach - Zaraz, czy to…

\- Tak - przerwała mu z jeszcze większym uśmieszkiem.

\- ...moja torba z szatni? - Jedna z brwii Nicka uniosła się.

\- Bingo!

\- Mhm… - odmruknął sięgając do prawej kieszeni w spodniach. Tylko po to, by odkryć, że ktoś mu podwędził klucze.

\- Łap - królik szybkim ruchem rzucił mu je z powrotem. Lis złapał je i schował nie spuszczając z niej wzroku.

\- A… po co mi to? - spytał mocno już zakłopotanym głosem.

\- O ile dobrze kojarzę, masz tam suchy podkoszulek i bieliznę, tak?

\- No i? - królik przymrużył oczy, a na jego pyszczku pojawił się szeroki uśmieszek.

\- Wprowadzasz się do mnie - Nick zastygł. Spojrzał się na nią z niedowierzaniem. Wiedział, że coś tu nie pasuje. Był przekonany, że po wymianie zdań na ich rutynowym patrolu królik jeszcze powróci do tego tematu… ale tak się nie stało. Judy zdawała się tym razem odpuścić, spokojnie przyjąć wszystko do wiadomości i pogodzić się z tym. Och, jakie to było błędne założenie. Jakby jej w ogóle nie znał - O, widać nasz tramwaj! - Uszy królika wystrzeliły do góry - zrobi nawrotkę i wsiadamy - lis zaśmiał się nerwowo.

\- Judy… - zaciął się. Zrobiło mu się cieplej na sercu - Wielkie dzięki, ale ja…

\- Ani słowa - przerwała mu, ciągle patrząc na niego z przymrużonymi oczami. Nick otworzył pysk, by kontynuować, ale zanim dostał szansę królik energicznie przyłożył palec do ułożonego w dzióbek pyszczka w geście uciszenia nadchodzących wymówek.

\- Judy, ja tak na poważnie - lis skrzywił się lekko.

\- Na poważnie? - królik popatrzył się na niego z uniesioną brwią. Nick zdecydowanie przytaknął - Skoro “tak na poważnie”, to nie przypominam sobie, bym Cię pytała o zdanie.

\- Na poważnie poważnie - lis odpowiedział z lekkim uśmiechem na pysku.

\- Nick… serio, nie ma żadnego problemu.

\- Uwierz mi, nie sprawdzam się dobrze w roli współlokatora.

\- Za dobrze Cię znam. Niczym mnie nie zaskoczysz.

\- Jestem cholernie wybredny.

\- A ja nie, wyrówna się.

\- Głośno chrapię.

\- Doprawdy? Urządźmy konkurs.

\- Budzę się w nocy.

\- I nie masz pojęcia, jak często robi to królik.

\- Zajmuję...

\- Oj, cicho już - Judy pokręciła głową, ale nie przestawała się uśmiechać. Kątem oka dostrzegła zbliżający się tramwaj. - Poradzimy sobie - Spojrzała z powrotem na lisa ze szczęśliwymi oczami. Jej uśmiech nie wiadomo kiedy z figlarnego zmienił się w ciepły. Nick przejechał wzrokiem po zbliżającym się tramwaju. Już zaczynał hamować - To jak… partnerze?

* * *

 

Judy otworzyła drzwi i szybkim krokiem weszła do środka. Zapaliła światło, zdjęła i powiesiła kurtkę i ruszyła w stronę okna, przy okazji odkładając klucze na stoliku po drodze. Nick nie wszedł od razu. Przejechał wzrokiem po jej mieszkaniu. Nie wiedział w sumie po co, przecież był tu już kilka razy i doskonale pamiętał, jak wygląda. Kącik jego pyska uniósł się lekko, gdy przypomniał sobie stare cztery ściany przyjaciółki. Do dziś pamiętał, jak niekomfortowo czuł się w tym miejscu, głównie ze względu na nikłą ilość wolnej przestrzeni i małe meble. Na szczęście nowe mieszkanie Judy było jego zdaniem o wiele lepsze. Kanapa, która dla królika wydawała się zbyt wielka, dla lisa była wręcz idealna, większe okna wpuszczające dużo więcej słońca, które za dnia pięknie oświetlało całą przestrzeń. Sam salon, który pełnił też rolę sypialni, był większy niż stare cztery ściany Judy, nie licząc już całego mieszkania z łazienką i kuchnią. Mimo wszystko mebli było tu dosyć mało, główy pokój posiadał tylko telewizor ustawiony na komodzie przy południowej ścianie, kanapę naprzeciwko niego, która pełniła też rolę łóżka oraz drewniany stolik pomiędzy nimi, nie licząc oczywiście wycieraczki, drobnych szafeczek i kilku wieszaków na zachodniej ścianie oraz dużych okien po drugiej stronie. Akurat gdy zwrócił na nie uwagę, Judy złapała za jedną z zasłon i zwinnym podskokiem w stronę drugiej zasłoniła większą część krajobrazu typowego dla obrzeży miasta. Chwilę później to samo zrobiła z drugą. Otrzepała łapki i spojrzała się w stronę lisa.

\- Nooo, Karotko, ładnie sobie radzisz - powiedział z Nickowatym uśmiechem na pysku i w końcu przekroczył próg - Hmmm… dziwne uczucie - stwierdził jeszcze raz przelatując wzrokiem po mieszkaniu - Jestem tu już piąty raz, ale ciągle nie mogę się przyzwyczaić.

\- Byłoby Ci łatwiej, gdybym obłożyła ściany staromodną tapetą? - spytała jakby od niechcenia.

\- A tylko spróbuj, wyniosę się pierwszego dnia - odpowiedział podchodząc do stolika - Nie nie, marchewkowy kolor pasuje tu idealnie - położył torbę na blacie - A więc… gdzie się rozpakować? Zgaduję, że w komodzie nie ma już miejsca.

\- Nie bardzo - królik skrzywił się lekko - Mogłabym wszystko uporządkować, ale… dziś już nie mam siły. Jutro się tym zajmę. Ale spokojnie, na razie masz tylko jedną torbę. Ogarniesz się z tym, prawda?

\- Mhm… - Nick rozpiął plecak i zaczął w nim grzebać - O, chłopie… co my tu mamy… - Judy przekręciła oczami, na jej pyszczku pojawił się lekki uśmiech.

\- Szczerze mówiąc, wolę nie wiedzieć. Rozgość się, ja idę wziąć prysznic - mówiąc to podeszła do komody i otworzyła jedną z szafek, by wyjąć podkoszulek i świeżą bieliznę.

\- Już? - zdziwił się lis - Dopiero dwudziesta.

\- Tak, ale po dzisiejszym dniu jestem wykończona. Nie fizycznie, tylko jakoś… nie mogę skupić myśli - królik skrzywił się lekko - Dobrze, że od jutra mamy wolne… muszę chwilę odsapnąć - wyciągnęła koszulkę z szafki i ruszyła w stronę łazienki - Nie wiem, jak zniosłabym kolejny dzień jako niańka rekrutów.

\- Karotko, nie przetrzymaliby nas dziś, gdybyśmy nie wzięli wolnego - zaśmiał się lis - Nie wiesz, jak to działa? - Judy przekręciła oczami.

\- Tak, wiem… - weszła do łazienki - Ale to nie zmienia faktu, że praca z nowymi wykańcza - mówiąc to zamknęła za sobą drzwi.

* * *

 

\- Powiesiłem ręcznik na kaloryferze - powiedział Nick wychodząc z łazienki. Pierwsze co zobaczył to rozłożoną już kanapę, ładnie położoną kołdrę na ziemi obok i Judy męczącą się z inną, zdecydowanie większą od niej.

\- Jasne, nie ma problemu.

\- Hej, Karotko - Lis uśmiechnął się lekko i podszedł do królika - Nie męcz się tak z tym, daj, ja to zrobię - nie czekając na odpowiedź od razu złapał za sąsiednie wierzchołki poszewki i podciągnął ją do góry.

\- Jasne - puściła pościel - W końcu to twój rozmiar - odsunęła się nieco.

\- Mhm… - Nick podniósł kołdrę i przejechał wzrokiem po tej drugiej, zdecydowanie mniejszej - Po co to? - kiwnął głową w jej kierunku.

\- A, to? Moje skromne posłanie - Jedna z jego brwii uniosła się.

\- Poważnie? - Królik energicznie przytaknął, na co lis zaśmiał się cicho.

\- Samo to, że pozwalasz mi u siebie spać jest już zbyt miłe. Nie mogę pozwolić, byś spała na podłodze, podczas gdy ja będę sobie wygodnie leżał na kanapie.

\- Wolisz spać obok niej, zwinięty w tą kołdrę? Nie mam drugiej tak wielkiej.

\- Przeżyję - Królik popatrzył się na niego z uniesioną brwią. Powoli zaczął kręcić głową. Lis uśmiechnął się lekko - Nie odpuścisz, co? - Judy nie mogła powstrzymać drobnego uśmiechu, który pojawił się na jej pyszczku - Zawsze możemy we dwójkę spychać się z jednego łóżka - Uśmiech powiększył się w mgnieniu oka, a kręcenie zmieniło się w energetyczne potakiwanie.

\- Mądry lis - Nick automatycznie uśmiechnął się tym swoim uśmieszkiem, lekko przymrużył oczy, ale nie powiedział ani słowa. Judy od razu fuknęła - I niestety zboczony.

\- Oj, to nie ja oczekiwałem aż ktoś mi zaoferuje wspólną noc - Nick nie mógł powstrzymać się, by przeciągnąć to jeszcze bardziej.

\- Taaa, jasne - Królik przekręcił oczami - W każdym razie mam nadzieję, że nie będziesz zabierał mi kołdry. I ogarnij się, wyglądasz jakbym przyznała się do czegoś, o co mnie męczyłeś przez pół roku.

\- Hmmm… po prostu nie sądziłem, że któraś mi kiedykolwiek tak powie.

\- Doprawdy? Lubisz to? - spojrzała się na niego z imitacją namiętności, jej głos fałszywie zmysłowy - Mówić dalej? O tym, byś się podczas snu nie wiercił? - W jednej sekundzie pysk Nicka uległ zmianie, uśmieszek został zastąpiony przez jednoznaczny wyraz zażenowania - No, od razu lepiej - uszy królika wystrzeliły do góry, a na pyszczku pojawił się raźny uśmieszek, tym razem bez żadnego cienia ponętności. Nick wzdrygnął się lekko.

\- Zbyt mocne, Judy. Zbyt mocne.

* * *

 

\- Karotko? - zaczął lis, gdy królik położył się obok niego.

\- Mmmm? - odmruknęła wygodnie rozkładając się na kanapie.

\- Do Świąt zostało jeszcze kilka dni - Judy nie odpowiedziała w żaden sposób, tylko przymknęła oczy - Ale ty przecież wracasz na Wigilię do rodziców - na jej pyszczku automatycznie pojawił się lekki, ciepły uśmiech - U Ciebie żadnej imprezy nie będzie.

\- Zgadza się.

\- A więc… po co te wolne?

\- Świąteczne atrakcje - odpowiedziała krótko Judy. Nick nic nie odpowiadał, więc królik założył, że nie do końca zrozumiał - No wiesz, na Święta w Zwierzogrodzie pojawia się masa różnych atrakcji. Ogromne lodowisko na południowym jeziorze, małe tour de Zootopia w wykonaniu Gazeli, świąteczne fontanny multimedialne obok ratusza, festiwal świątecznych dzieł filmowych w Lynxfilm… - przerwała na chwilę. Powoli otworzyła oczy - ...szkoda, że wielu nie dam rady doświadczyć - pyszczek królika skrzywił się trochę - Ale większość będzie się ciągnęła przez okres świąteczny - Judy uśmiechnęła się lekko - Np. Gazela. Strasznie jestem ciekawa kolęd w jej wykonaniu.

\- Zakład, że znowu porwie cały Zwierzogród? - uśmiech królika poszerzył się nieco.

\- Mam nadzieję - Powoli przytaknęła - Pojedziesz ze mną?

\- Jasne, że tak. I tak nie mam nic innego do roboty.

\- Wiem… i dlatego wziąłeś urlop w tym samym terminie co ja? - Lis zaśmiał się cicho. Judy popatrzyła się na niego z uniesioną brwią.

\- I kogo by mi przydzielili? McHorna? Misiurę? Wszyscy na komisariacie mogliby mnie z łatwością zgnieść, gdyby tylko chcieli.

\- Wolisz na co dzień pracować z królikiem, którego to ty możesz zgnieść? - Nick spojrzał się na nią z typowym dla niego uśmieszkiem, choć przy zgaszonym świetle ledwo było go widać.

\- W stu procentach - Judy przekręciła oczami i odwróciła od niego wzrok. Lis zaraz po tym zrobił to samo. Przez chwilę żadne z nich się nie odzywało. Nick był pewien, że królika ogarnął już sen, dlatego rozluźnił się, oparł głowę o poduszkę i przymknął oczy. Właśnie w tym momencie Judy przerwała ciszę.

\- Bo wiesz… chciałam się o coś spytać.

\- Mmmm? - odmkruknął lis nie ruszając ani jednym mięśniem.

\- Tak sobie pomyślałam… do Zwierzogrodu wrócę dwudziestego piątego po południu. Może… no wiesz, urządzilibyśmy sobie spóźniony, wigilijny wieczór? - jedno z uszu Nicka podniosło się - Szczerze mówiąc do Szarakówka chciałam się zabrać z Tobą. Poznać Cię z moimi rodzicami - Lis uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Mhm… lepiej od razu się przyznaj, że po prostu mnie lubisz.

\- Nie przeczę - królik pospiesznie wypowiedział słowa, na które uśmiech Nicka powiększył się jeszcze bardziej.

\- Och, co za sł… - syknął czując mocne szturchnięcie w ramię - Okej, okej… łapię - Judy przekręciła oczami - Zgadzam się. I szczerze mówiąc też chciałem Cię zaprosić na święta do mamy. Ale… jednak chyba lepiej, jak oboje spędzimy Wigilię z rodziną.

\- No, to postanowione - słowa, które zwykle wypowiadała z wielkim entuzjazmem tym razem miały w sobie spokój. Czuć w nich było, że na twarzy królika pojawił się w tym momencie ciepły uśmiech - Jadę jutro kupić choinkę. I możemy powoli zacząć myśleć o potrawach.

\- Jadę z Tobą - odpowiedział Nick, na co Judy lekko przytaknęła, mimo że wiedziała, że lis nie mógł tego zobaczyć. I ponownie zapadła cisza. Wydawało się, że oboje poszli już spać. Jednak ta cała rozmowa zasiała w głowie lisa jedno, ważne pytanie. Nie wiedział do końca, czy chce je zadawać - Judy? - odezwał się w końcu.

\- Mmmm? - odmruknął królik, tym razem wiele ciszej i bardziej ospale. Nick powoli przekręcił się na bok, podparł głowę łapą i spojrzał na nią z rzadką jak na niego powagą na pysku.

\- Co to jest? To… - zaciął się na chwilę - To między nami? - dokończył ciszej. Przez chwilę nie otrzymywał żadnej odpowiedzi. Po kilkunastu sekundach zaczął się zastanawiać, czy w ogóle zadał jakieś pytanie. Wahał się, czy zadać je ponownie, ale w tym momencie odpowiedź w końcu nadeszła. Judy przekręciła się na bok i spojrzała na Nicka by upewnić się, że nie był to żart. Ale gdy tylko go zobaczyła straciła wszelkie wątpliwości - Chodzi mi o to, że… cholera, jak to powiedzieć… robimy razem tyle rzeczy poza pracą. Kino, spacery, gry… zwierzamy się sobie praktycznie ze wszystkiego, przychodzimy z każdym problemem. Potrafimy wysłuchać siebie nawzajem, rozumiemy się bez słów… czy to nie rażące, jak blisko jesteśmy? - Judy nie przerywała mu, patrzyła się na niego cierpliwie z tą samą powagą, co on na nią - Po prostu… czy wszyscy najlepsi przyjaciele tak dobrze ze sobą współgrają? - nie odezwał się już ani słowem. Oczekiwał jakiejkolwiek, choćby krótkiej odpowiedzi. Judy przez jakiś czas nie reagowała. Ciągle patrzyła się na niego porządkując własne myśli. Po chwili powoli otworzyła pyszczek… ale nie potrafiła nic powiedzieć. Westchnęła głęboko, przymknęła oczy. Nie przychodziło jej to łatwo. Po minucie, która dla lisa wydawała się wiecznością z powrotem na niego spojrzała.

\- Nick… - zaczęła wahając się przed następnymi słowami - ...nie mam pojęcia. Nie potrafię na to odpowiedzieć - Zapadła głucha cisza. Cisza, której zdawał się nikt nie przerywać. Lis nie do końca wiedział, czego się spodziewać, ale z pewnością oczekiwał bardziej rozjaśniającej odpowiedzi. Skrzywił się lekko.

\- Jasne… rozumiem - zaśmiał się nerwowo, kładąc się na plecach i spoglądając w sufit - Tak samo jak ja, hmmm? - Judy nie spuszczała z niego oczu - Wychodzi na to, że żadne z nas nie jest w tym dobre.

\- W czym? - Nick spojrzał się na nią przed odpowiedzią.

\- W odróżnianiu przyjaźni od… czegoś większego.

\- Pewnie dlatego, że żadne z nas tego nie doświadczyło - lis przytaknął ponownie spoglądając w sufit.

\- Na to wygląda.

\- ...Ale… co to za różnica? - spytała w odpowiedzi dostając tylko ciszę - Hej - powiedziała kojącym głosem, uśmiechnęła się lekko - Po co się nad tym głowić? Jest dobrze - Nick spojrzał na nią wzrokiem, którego nie mogła odczytać - Jest tak, jak powiedziałeś. Chodzimy na spacery, do kina, spotykamy się w domu… To, co mamy między sobą jest piękne. Nie psujmy tego rozwodząc się nad tym. Jest dobrze - na pyszczku królika pojawił się wielki, ciepły uśmiech. Lis przez chwilę patrzył się na nią, porządkując sobie to wszystko w głowie - ‘Ma rację’ - pomyślał - ‘Po raz kolejny… ma rację’ - powoli kiwnął głową, sam do siebie - ...Prawda? - spytała w końcu. Nick uśmiechnął się ciepło i spojrzał na nią z iskrą w oku.

\- Prawda - Pyszczek Judy niewiele się zmienił, ale jakimś cudem lis wyłapał pomiędzy wszystkimi emocjami ulgę. Skrytą, ogromną ulgę. Powoli przysunęła się do niego i bez słowa przytuliła go. Przymknęła oczy i delikatnie ułożyła głowę na poduszce. Nick cichutko odwzajemnił gest i przygotował się do tym razem prawdziwego, spokojnego snu - A tak w ogóle… wiem, że tą kawę kupiłaś ty.

 

_~The End~_


End file.
